Season 12
This season was the 12th Season of Formula One. It was played in the F1 2016 video game, Formula is the highest class of competition for open-wheel racing cars. Twenty-two drivers representing ten teams contested six Grands Prix, starting in Britain and ending in China as they competed for the World Drivers' and World Constructors' championships. João Costa and Dylan Pavel were the ones focused in this season as they made their long awaited return to Ferrari. Pavel was the reigning champion for the 11th consecutive time as he won the title with Torro Rosso, he also won his 100th win in the final race of the season in the United States Grand Prix, putting him 7th in the Most Motorsport Race Wins. Costa had multiple failures in races, from pit trouble to engine failure, while his teammate swept all of the races, amassing 150 points, and Costa surprisingly got 0 points after showing good promise. Team Changes Costa and Pavel were in Torro Rosso for Season 11, Pavel left after complaining about how bad the Team's coordination were with managing drivers, mentioning that the race in S11 Canada showed how bad the Team's management was, so they both moved to Ferrari. Costa was initially saddened by leaving Torro Rosso, as it gave him 2 race wins and a shot at a Championship, but he moved on to Ferrari. Final Standings Points are awarded to the top ten classified finishers in every race, using the following structure: League Table Race 1 - Britain It was the return of João Costa and Dylan Pavel for Ferrari, Pavel was able to win his 101st race of all time, however for Costa, he failed to do well in the race, as he pitted in Lap 2 for softs during the rain. He promptly retired after that incident, blaming the Pit Crew for the mistake, however an FIA investigation showed that Costa accidentally ordered for Soft Tyres. Race 2 - Italy Things got worse for João Costa as he let off the clutch prematurely (Jumpstarting) and got a drive through penalty, however he failed to complete Lap 1 and his engine blew out after crashing into the wall. It was Pavel's 102nd race win, and his best start to the season since Season 10. Race 3 - Belgium The famed Belgium GP was cast in for a 3rd time, and yet another win for Dylan Pavel, but it was Costa who grabbed the headlines, crashing in Lap 1, driving all the way to 12th, only to accumulate two 10 second penalties. His end of the race came in spectacular form, after crashing into Button, Costa spun out and tried to reverse back into the finish line, Kvyat and Grosjean were behind him, Kvyat missed, but Grosjean hit Costa in the tyre, making him retire a few meters off the finish line. Costa came 21st and was also in a coma for 9 days. Race 4 - Spain Costa was back, however his race did not last long after he spun out due to the gravel and crashed. It would be a win to remember for Pavel as he was able to lap everyone except Rosberg. The podium featured someone a lap down for the first time in history. Race 5 - Australia In Australia, Costa's fortunes changed as he was able to stay in the top 3 for the first 11 laps, however he had a Puncture followed by his fuel running out, which doomed him to last place, the winner was once again Dylan Pavel, lapping everyone's except the top 5. Race 6 - China Dylan Pavel was awarded the Driver's Champion title after coming first in 1st at the Chinese Grand Prix, lapping many people, and most importantly, lapping his Ferrari teammate Costa. For Costa himself, he was doing well despite causing 2 accidents, one that brought out a Virtual Safety Car. He was running in 2nd up until the pit stops, where bad timing left him in 10th, and due to his 6 second time penalties, he was pushed to 11th, and failed to get any points. This was the last straw for Ferrari, who quickly sold him to HAAS.